


When Scott thought that Derek wanted to eat his Best Friend

by FangirlDisaster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDisaster/pseuds/FangirlDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well... The title says almost everything. Scott is telling the pack his conlutions of what the situation of Stiles and Derek might be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Scott thought that Derek wanted to eat his Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story and please be nice this is my first fic and english is not my first languaje so feel free to correct!
> 
> The story takes place in an AU where everyone is alive. Scott is the alpha.
> 
> This story is inspired by some gifs in tumblr made by wheredidhiseyebrowsgo.
> 
> Also... Follow me on Tumblr fxngirldisxster.
> 
> Enjoy!

One ordinary day in beacon hills high school, Scott and the gang but Stiles, who was with a nasty bug in his house and being watched by Derek, were having lunch in the cafeteria when a thoughtful Scott said

-Guys! I finally figured out why Stiles and Derek have been spending so much time together!

All the pack stared Scott without saying anything, realilizing that Scott didn't know.

-Alright. As much as I am probably going to regret this, let's hear it!- Lydia said with a grin in her face.

-Derek is trying to replace me as Stiles' best friend!- Everyone's face went blank, so Scott continued with his explanation -Look, it makes sense! Derek is always being nice to Stiles! He gave him his leather jacket beacuse Stiles said he was cold! Also, he's always sneaking into Stiles' room to talk to him and Stiles doesn't even let me sneak in through the window!

Isaac, who was the only one that wasn't that surprised to his Alpha conclusion, slowly said  
-Scott, I don't think Derek wants to have the kind of sleepovers you think he does with Stiles.

Scott stayed in silence for a minute when almost shouting he exclaimed -Oh God! He's not gonna try to eat Stiles, is he? I've read Little Red Riding Hood! And y'all know Stiles always uses his Red Hood!

Then Danny added -Oh, I do think Derek wants to eat Stiles, just.. Not in the way you think he does.  
All the pack laughed, leaving a confused Scott.

-There's more than one way to eat a person?- Scott clearly confused asked.

Danny, with a smile in his face answered Scott's question. -Oh, my inocent Alpha... I bet there is...


End file.
